toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Early Synopsis (Final Days 2017)
Original Synopsis The Final Days Arc takes place five years after the end of the Samurai Jack saga, in which despite the Syndicate having been defeated by the Toon Force for the last time, several newer and older cartoons still fight against one another. By this point, the heroes are severely tired from fighting and ultimately decide to lay low and separate back to their respective cartoon worlds. However, unknown to them, a powerful new threat more dangerous than the last begins to corrupt several cartoons and set their sights on the Toon Force while they’re vulnerable, including the always popular Spongebob Squarepants. Early Outline #The Toon Force battle multiple cartoons and return to Jimmy’s lab. ##Jimmy and Danny assume they won’t have to fight for a while and congratulate everyone for their efficient success. #The Toon Force grows tired of fighting after 5 years since the last arc and the previous battles. ##Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy talk to each other and decide to return to their home worlds. ##Samurai Jack’s team (Ashi, Scotsman, Flora, and Scaramouche), Shelly, Plankton and Karen, Jenny, Brad, Bobert, and Wulf stay behind in Jimmy’s lab. ##Danny vaguely hints that the team didn’t feel complete without Spongebob and that things won’t feel the same without everyone around. #The 2016 Powerpuff Girls try to find Mrs. Bellum to help improve the series but get corrupted by a mysterious entity, forcing Professor Utonium and the Mayor to escape to get help from the Toon Force. #Gumball, Nicole, Yuki, and Penny return to Elmore with Alt. Anais and Momo accompanying them. ##Gumball speaks to Darwin and briefly suffers from PTSD after the Mawgu battle and the death of Rob. ##Alt. Anais speaks with her curious younger self about her past in the alternate timeline. #Starfire returns to the Teen Titans Go Titan Tower. ##Starfire comforts Silkie after seeing him in fear. ##Starfire notices the world is disturbingly dark with fog and menacing laughter coming from the faces in the sky. ##The rest of the Titans return but reveal that they’ve been corrupted and want Starfire to do the same. ##Starfire and Silkie escape through the teleporter room to Dr. Noreen’s lab where Rose Quartz, Professor Utonium, Ms. Bellum, the Mayor, Keane, the Eds, Maire, Johnny and Plank, Rocko, Dudley, and Kitty are staying in refuge. #In Amity Park, the Fentons are eating dinner without Timmy and Danny goes to check on him. ##Timmy says that perhaps it was a mistake leaving the Toon Force after making a family with each other over the years. ##Danny agrees and explains why he said he missed Spongebob, stating that he’s still a friend and shouldn’t be treated as an enemy because he’s been on air longer than anyone else. #Jimmy decides after 6 weeks to finally visit Spongebob Squarepants for old time’s sake, though Cindy and Plankton aren’t quite sure he should. ##Jimmy and Jenny visit Jellyfish Fields and meet Spongebob ##Spongebob invites them to the Krusty Krab #The Toon God arrives ##Spongebob explains that Sandy is missing ##Sugilite attacks the Krusty Krab and Jenny ##Mr. Krabs takes everyone to the safe room ##Plankton sends Jack, Scotsman, and Wulf to Bikini Bottom to help with the fight and sends the rest of the people to Amity Park. ##Tuesday X and Rudy escape the Hypercube and the lab to Amity Park ##Sugilite wears down Jenny as Jack’s team arrive. ##Jenny dies from a hit from Sugilite’s flail! ##Bikini Bottom and Retroville collapse ##Plankton and Karen die ##Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick are sent to Amity Park before the portal closes on everyone ##Jimmy, Jack, Wulf, Jenny, and Scotsman escape through randomly opening portal Climax #Ashi, Scaramouche, Bobert, Flora, Shelly, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Goddard, and Brad arrive at Amity Park and Gumball struggles to get back to school life with Darwin # ##The Toon God makes its descent to the Earth. ##Gumball is welcomed back to Elmore Junior High by everyone there ##Gumball is asked several questions by everyone in school ##Gumball plays with Bobert again ##Tuesday X and Rudy battle against the other cartoons ##Ashi and Danny defeat Tuesday and Rudy i. Rudy gets killed by Danny ii. Tuesday tries to kill Spongebob when he arrives but is apprehended ##Nicole and Yuki interact before the next battle #Elmore, The Forgotten World, and Amity Park are slowly being destroyed and fused together ##Parts of Amity Park collide into Elmore ##Yuki, Jack Fenton, Mr. Krabs, Tucker, and Darwin are absorbed by the Toon God ##The Toon God corrupts parts of Danny’s World and Gumball’s World ##The Toon God absorbs the Void in Elmore and uses it to erase parts of the worlds and expand into a massive being ##Nicole makes a heroic sacrifice and charges as a comet at the Toon God’s exposed core to delay its full destruction of the worlds. ##The Forgotten World is collided but safe from the Toon God’s grasp #Future Timmy brings Jimmy’s crew to fused planet and explains everything ##Future Timmy explains he is the same from Channel Chasers after a devastating Toon War. ##Robot Boy, Cat 22, Jessica from B.A.E, Camp Lazlo, Adam from My Gym Partner’s a Monkey, Blue from Fosters Home, a white wolf from Samurai Jack, Future Timmy himself, and their leader, Doug, who’s managed to reboot himself, appear. ##Doug greets Jimmy and explains how he rebooted himself ##Doug brings Jimmy’s crew around a tour ##Doug explains to Jimmy the mission of the Forgotten Ones and introduces him to Sandy i. Sandy reveals she went on a science project that lead her to the Forgotten Ones and decided to stay with them to do research on who they dub “Toon God.” ##Sandy begins repairing Jenny ##Doug says it’s too late for the rest of Jimmy’s friends; seemingly correct based on the looks of Amity Park and Elmore in the distance from the atmosphere, forcing Jimmy to give up i. Doug encourages Jimmy and everyone else to move on #Danny’s team contact Dr. Noreen and Gumball ##They discover based on Dr. Noreen and Utonium’s research that the Toon God is an amalgamation of cartoons corrupted by the Mawgu with numerous effects i. Rose mentions how Steven Universe’s world felt like the way the Teen Titans Go world was described to her ii. Most of the cartoons, like Teen Titans Go, sound like a collective mind iii. The shows that get corrupted have main characters’ faces projected in the sky and outside the atmosphere iv. The entity is made up of various elements, including the Mawgu’s ooze and the Morphoid substance ##People can’t accept Spongebob with them behind his back i. Danny asks what choice do they have as he and his friends have nowhere else to go ##Dr. Noreen prepares an antivirus that can destroy the Toon God at the source, discovered to be located in the Forgotten World i. Noreen secretly forms a backup plan if the antivirus fails ##Danny’s team prep to travel to the Toon God’s source i. Tuesday X reluctantly travels with them to stop a greater threat ##Gumball’s team prep to meet Danny’s team and warp from the Fenton portal to Noreen to get the antivirus #The Forgotten Ones interact with Jimmy’s crew ##Doug makes an excellent friendship with Jimmy and says maybe he should be rebooted after he did so much better changing with the mainstream (such as Steven Universe or Teen Titans Go) ##Jessica and the band she’s in play music ##Peridot explains to Jack how she feels things are too mainstream nowadays ##Sandy speaks to Jenny as she’s repairing her i. Sandy reveals she’s secretly been watching Doug and believes him to be slightly sketchy but doesn’t know the full extent. #Danny and Timmy speak with Spongebob and explain the Toon War to him ##Spongebob believes they were more than just a team but an entire family #Tuesday slowly realizes after hearing their conversation that she was wrong all this time #Danny and Gumball’s Team arrive in the Forgotten World with the antivirus ##They meet Doug, who is happy to see them ##Brad meets Jenny again ##Spongebob meets Sandy again ##They try and convince Jimmy that the Forgotten World is where the Toon God lies. i. They try and persuade Jimmy to help them, but he refuses in favor of change in themselves after what Doug told him about rebooting. ii. Cindy tries to get Jimmy, but he argues iii. The Toon God sends the Toon Goddess out to kill the Toon Force to keep them from interfering. ##The Toon Force battles the Toon Goddess i. The Toon Force finds out that the Toon Goddess is Nicole after the Toon God managed to corrupt her body ii. The Toon Force fight a hard battle against the Toon Goddess and Richard knocks her out iii. The Toon Goddess reverts back to Nicole after hurting her son and Richard iv. Nicole points out Doug being the traitor ##Doug slowly and ominously reveals he was enticing Jimmy’s team to be rebooted into one of the shows the Toon God corrupted. i. He made a deal with the Mawgu when he was becoming the Toon God after the Gumball Arc to get back on air after years in the shadows of popular shows. ii. Doug gathered the Forgotten Ones to eventually have them rebooted when the Toon God makes its move. iii. He thought the Toon Force were killed when the Toon God attacked iv. was Doug’s idea to take control of Steven Universe’s world to use the Crystal Gems against everyone v. Jimmy tries to kill Doug, but he finds out he has the power of the Toon God infused within him as a gift from the Mawgu vi. Jimmy tries to persuade Doug to instead be himself and appeal to everyone, but fails. #The Forgotten Planet transforms with Doug and purges the other worlds while the Toon Force make their way down to the core to destroy the Toon God as every world breaks apart ##The Fenton shuttle used to travel the worlds is hit and destroyed by the Crystal Gems. ##The Toon Force barely make it out from the damages and Nicole, Tuesday, Jenny, Rose, Anais, Peridot, and Jasper battle the Gems. ##Jenny uses her new armor to defeat Sugilite as payback ##The Gems fuse to form a Toon God-powered Stevonnie, Alexandrite, and Malachite i. The girls battling them are severely damaged ii. Stevonnie’s gem is cracked by Rose, causing them to defuse and become distorted iii. Malachite is defeated by Jasper and Anais iv. Nicole defeats Alexandrite v. The Crystal Gems form a Super Fusion between Stevonnie, Alexandrite, and Malachite vi. The Super Fusion kills Tuesday, who pushed Nicole out of the way to save her from being crushed, finally making amends for her actions vii. Nicole kills the Super Fusion after being called a weakling ##The Crystal Gems begin to return to their senses and recognize Rose for a moment before fainting from damage ##The area the Gems fight in collapses from the Toon God’s ascension ##The Toon Force finally arrive at the heart of the Forgotten World, where they are immediately attacked by Mawgu and Morphoid minions #Jimmy, Danny, Starfire, Spongebob, Jack, and Gumball meet the Toon God ##The Toon God reveals himself to be every corrupted cartoon and the Mawgu and Doug ##The Mawgu explains his mission to control every dimension but also understands the reason reboots are hated and that part of his plan is their fault i. His example being Teen Titans Go’s reasoning: No one would hate them if every cartoon was like them ii. They all have severe flaws that people love to point out but don’t when it comes to someone like Steven or Gumball ##The Mawgu believes that forgotten shows, like Doug, can also be rebooted like Teen Titans Go, as the mainstream stays on longer #Jimmy, Starfire, and Danny say that the criticism isn’t just to cancel a show or hate solely for hating, but to help make improvements that can be made with the right amount of care and attention, and believe that when a series is off the air, they shouldn’t treat it as hate, but only for newer shows to come to life or for them to eventually return with something better or continue where they left off. He also says that there are good reboots out there, but the difference is that they stay true to themselves rather than becoming something they aren’t. ##The Toon God still doesn’t listen and preps to kill everyone while vaguely planning to have Spongebob watch “what he’s created” ##Spongebob comes in after learning the point of the Toon Wars and why the Toon God hates him so much. He apologizes to the Toon God and the other shows around him for not letting others flourish due to his continuous run and mediocracy. He encourages everyone, including the Mawgu, to listen to the criticism, improve themselves, and appeal to everyone regardless of their mainstream status and not end up the way he once did. ##The Toon God doesn’t by it and kills Spongebob with a narrow beam. #The Toon God starts to reboot every cartoon in existence, one by one (ex: Ok K.O, Magic School Bus (but worse than what the reboot already made could be), 2015 Transformers Robots in Disguise, Justice League) ##The worlds are broken up into massive asteroids that the Toon Force and the Forgotten Ones stand on to get rebooted ##Everyone try to help Spongebob and are interrupted by Doug’s face emerging from the Toon God. ##Jimmy tries to activate the antivirus, but the device is broken. ##Doug reveals he sabotaged it when Danny’s group arrived ##He threatens to kill all the Toon Force and reboot the Forgotten Ones and the many shows they saved in the past. ##The Toon God states that the Crystal Gems have outlived their purpose and their services are no longer required (suggesting if they aren’t already killed, they will be along with Nicole and Rose) i. Gumball gets angry and tries to attack, but gets knocked back where he ran from ##The Toon Force are about to be killed but are saved by none other than an army My Little Pony characters i. Celestia and Luna command the attack ii. Noreen reveals her backup plan was to have a large cartoon fanbase attack and breach the Toon God’s defenses in overwhelming numbers, should the antivirus fail iii. Noreen also discovered video game dimensions and brought a few obscure and strong groups of them to help in the battle, since neither one (except Sonic) is a cartoon on air (Mega Man Classic, X, and Zero from another timeline, Sonic the Hedgehog, Half Life, Klonoa, Dust: An Elysian Tale, Darkstalkers, Mario, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and clank, and Sly Cooper to name a few) ##Jimmy, Danny, Gumball, Starfire, and Jack fight against the Toon God and Doug ##The Irken Armada arrive with Zim to help in the battle ##The original Powerpuff Girls arrive ##Transformers: Prime Optimus and Soundwave, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Hit, Toothless, and Hiccup arrive confused i. Optimus was sent by a distress signal ii. Soundwave having a tape of Megatron telling him to get to the cartoon dimension and fixing the shows he likes iii. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Hit sent by Beerus and Champa to fix the cartoons they like iv. Toothless and Hiccup appear after their world was threatened by the Toon God, sending them here ##The fight continues to boil down and the two Timmy’s protect the Forgotten Ones i. Scotsman dies, but is quickly brought back as a ghost thanks to his sword runes ##Starfire is knocked away from the fight against the Toon God and is pursued by the Teen Titans Go Titans, but is saved by the actual Teen Titans i. The Titans assist Starfire in defeating her corrupted TTG comrades ##The Toon God fights against Danny, Jack, and Gumball, while Jimmy is occupied by Doug i. Doug injures Jimmy and Jack’s sword is broken ii. Gumball’s nerves are broken when the Mawgu threatens to kill him again, giving him a flashback to his near-death experience, and enraging him to the point where he fights at hyperspeed iii. Danny is getting tired but continues to fight at his hardest, declaring that no matter his age, he will keep going iv. Jimmy and Doug’s fight escalates to the point where Doug knocks Jimmy into a daze 1. The others try to help but are too occupied with the Toon God v. Jimmy is saved by Nicole and Jenny, who survived their fight against the Gem Fusions #The My Little Pony armies breach the defenses of the Toon God ##The cartoons and games arrive near the center of the battle and the Toon God starts a hyper purge on all of them to reboot i. Much of the cartoons start being deconstructed to the point where they have no budget ii. The Toon God’s pulse waves at its center cause the characters near it to be deconstructed faster iii. Goku tries using a spirit bomb, but it gets deconstructed iv. Sonic can’t run fast enough to reach the Toon God ##Jimmy slowly limps to the Toon God’s exposed core to destroy it, but Doug shoots him from behind through the chest! ##Jimmy is saved by Danny, who in a moment of desperation, overshadows him and ends up fusing with him. ##Jimmy Phantom apprehend Doug, who tries not to let them destroy the core. i. Jimmy Phantom fight and hold back Doug while Nicole, Jack, and Gumball destroy the core successfully ii. Doug disappears because of the core destruction and him having been rebooted by the Toon God #The Toon God dies and all the affected cartoons and their worlds are restored one by one. ##Spongebob says his final goodbyes before passing away from his injuries ##Darwin, Yuki, Mr. Krabs, Tucker, and Jack Fenton are brought back after being absorbed by the Toon God ##The rest of the Teen Titans Go cast return realizing the error of their ways and seek to make amends by making the show better for everyone with the help of Starfire and the original Titans. ##The Crystal Gems are safely brought back to the restored Beach City, still knocked out from the fight and later awaken, believing it was all just a collective dream. ##The original Powerpuff Girls speak to the new Powerpuff Girls about the reboot and encourage them to make improvements and continue to be true to themselves as they once were ##Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Hit return to their dimension after successfully fixing every other cartoon ##Hiccup and Toothless say their world was affected to some extent by the Toon God, but it’s still going through its canon in another timeline. The My Little Pony verse invite HTTYD’s world, the Toon Force’s, and the Forgotten Ones to stay with them in their world safe from harm. ##Soundwave and Optimus Prime return to their world with no beef with each other i. Soundwave letting Optimus leave the Nemesis freely ii. The video games return to their worlds happily ##Jimmy reunites with his friends and his wife Cindy ##Gumball finally overcomes his trauma #The ending sees cartoon flourishing like never before ##Jimmy Neutron meets what is possibly a reincarnation of Spongebob Squarepants who doesn’t know either of the original’s friends, which Jimmy happily decides to show him to ##A much older Nicole Watterson sees to the training of several cartoon characters (typically cartoon mothers). She shows them how it’s done and knocks them out just by looking at them. Richard comes over and they embrace. ##Danny Phantom has a party with the ghost he used to catch and is seen dancing with Sam, while Rose and Jasper are arm wrestling in the background ##Jack and Ashi sit at a tree near a valley similar to the ending of Samurai Jack ##Momo plays with Anais while the older Anais is being cuddled by Wulf ##Brad carries Jenny to her bedroom with her embracing him ##Gumball marries Penny with Darwin photobombing a wedding picture ##A final photo shows the Toon Force standing together with captions reading: Toon Force Anniversary, 2007 Thanks for Reading Category:Early Toon Wars Category:Subpages